Hasta la muerte
by Bella Scullw
Summary: El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último./ Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres v.2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Citas célebres v.2.0" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_**Hasta la muerte.**_

_El más difícil no es el primer beso, sino el último. —__**Paul Géraldy**_

* * *

.

Tonks estaba inconsciente aun, pálida bajo la luz de las lámparas, con su cabello rosa chicle resaltando sobre las almohadas. Lupin apretó los labios en un gesto desesperado a pocos metros de ella, Tonks era una excelente aurora y tenía unos conocimientos sobre magia y batalla realmente abrumadores, sorprendentes para una joven que apenas se había graduado. Sirius repetía constantemente que era por la educación Black que Andrómeda había inculcado en su hija mientras crecía con el objetivo de hacerla fuerte, sea como sea el resultado era que se volvía peligrosa y letal en una batalla, sin embargo no era inmune a nada.

La prueba estaba ahí, había podido bien con los diferentes Mortífagos a los que había enfrentado, pero su propia tía, Bellatrix Lestrange era algo muy diferente. Una bruja desquiciada, poderosa y sin escrúpulos; alguien a quien temer tanto como a Voldemort.

Afortunadamente el daño no era irreparable y ella podría en poco tiempo estar como nueva. Remus concentró su mirada en ella esperando que así como lo deseaba su recuperación fuese tan rápida como se lo habían asegurado, ella era lo único a lo que él podía aferrarse en ese momento, era lo único que le impedía hundirse en el dolor de la desesperación y la histeria tras lo sucedido esa noche. Esa misma noche en el departamento de misterios donde finalmente se había aceptado el regreso de Voldemort bajo el pago de la sangre de Sirius.

Un pequeño gemido le indicó que Tonks finalmente recuperaba la consciencia. Pestañeó confundida y débil, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz de la habitación. Un simple movimiento de su varita corrigió eso, ella volteó al instante a mirarlo durante lo que pareció un eterno minuto en el que los ojos de ambos se encontraron, luego sonrió levemente, tenía los labios pálidos.

—Remus…—murmuró alzando la mano.

—Estás bien —susurró yendo hacia ella y apretando sus dedos cariñosamente. Normalmente no se permitiría tal tipo de contacto, especialmente había estado esquivándola desde que Sirius comenzó con sorna a hacer insinuaciones incomodas de ellos. Sin embargo pensar en su amigo y en lo sucedido esa noche le estaba destruyendo.

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó adormilada. Cerró los ojos pero no le soltó la mano — ¿Qué sucedió?...Snape…el departamento de misterios…Bellatrix…—ella abrió los ojos de golpe después de sus balbuceos. El terror en ellos era enorme. — Yo perdí…ella… ¿Dónde está? —Tonks se levantó de golpe más pálida si era posible — ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Y Harry?

—Cálmate, Nymphadora —le sujetó de las muñecas con fuerza ante su resistencia. Lo único que deseaba era terminar con eso, cerrar los ojos y no despertar más. Deseaba poder olvidar todo, olvidar el horror de su maldita vida, condenado como estaba a perder a todos —Harry está bien, Dumbledore lo llevó a Hogwarts.

— ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¡¿Ginny?! —vociferó haciendo amago de intentar recuperar su varita.

—Están a salvo, se recuperarán —dijo sabiendo lo importante que era para ella que se había encariñado mucho con Ginny y Hermione — Sus heridas no son de mucha consideración, los más afectados fueron Ron y Hermione pero están fuera de peligro, estarán curados en poco tiempo. Lo mismo que Neville y Luna que también estaban ahí, _todos_ están bien.

El labio inferior de Tonks tembló, conocía _ese_ tono de voz. Y no solo era su voz, era su rostro, su expresión devastada, el dolor en sus ojos que amenazaban con lágrimas. Incluso antes de tener un nombre algo dentro de ella se rompió. Dejó de forcejear y él la soltó.

— ¿Sirius? —susurró. De ninguna manera él no estaría ahí con ella habiendo sido herida.

El rostro inexpresivo de Lupin se fue abajo.

—No…—dijo en voz baja cayendo sobre la cama.

—No había manera de salvarlo, atravesó el velo de la muerte —Lupin habló con la voz ronca y herida — Él simplemente cayó…—la voz se le rompió al final.

—No —sollozó Tonks encogiéndose sobre si misma en la cama. —No, ¡NO!

—Nymphadora…

— ¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA! —chilló fuera de sí saltando de la cama y yendo hacia él con los puños alzados. No tenía su varita pero ella no era una aurora por nada. Le golpeó en el pecho pero él logró sostenerla antes de que volviera a atacar, forcejearon fuertemente entre gruñidos y lágrimas — ¿Quién fue? ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡DIMELO!

— ¡No tiene caso!

— ¿Qué no tiene caso? ¡Esa es mi decisión, Lupin! ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡Dime el maldito nombre!

— ¡Bellatrix Lestrange!

El sonido de aquel nombre fue como viento helado cortando su cara. Tonks se quedó quieta al instante con los ojos desorbitados, con las lágrimas derramadas y con la terrible certeza de una culpa que le cayó como losa sobre la cabeza. El rostro de Lupin se desencajó, cayó al suelo temblando de rabia y dolor con las lágrimas bañando su cara, decirlo en voz alto hizo más real aquel hecho, lo hizo peor si era posible. El dolor quemó sus entrañas y arrasó con todo, fue como fuego líquido corroyendo sus recuerdos más felices, dejando solo los peores…sus padres muertos…la noche de la muerte de James y Lily…Peter escapando…Sirius muriendo…Tonks herida…

El grito que atravesó su garganta fue un alarido, el de un animal herido.

Ella cayó a su lado llorando, con los ojos hinchados, con labios blancos, con la ropa llena de sangre y suciedad.

Quiso gritar, quiso vengarse, pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarle, permitirse durante ese segundo de debilidad poder hacer lo que nunca jamás debía permitirse de nuevo. Poder olvidar quien era, poder hallar un poco de consuelo en la mujer que había penetrado su capa de hielo.

Sirius había muerto.

Ella sollozó sobre su hombro.

Él estaba solo.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Limitarse a existir?

Tonks enterró el rostro en su cuello, se aferró a él como si no existiese el mañana y él recordó las sensaciones que ella le causaba: el temblor de sus manos, su corazón desbocado, la confusión y el deseo y quiso alejarla.

No podía permitírselo, no tenía derecho, era demasiado viejo.

Estaba demasiado roto y dañado.

Uno y mil pensamientos pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno importó cuando sucedió aquello. Nunca supieron quien dio el primer paso pero luego se estaban besando, y hubo un desesperante anhelo, un fuego de deseo y perdición que hizo imposible detener eso. Solo en sus labios, en ese primer beso Lupin fue capaz de hallar la calma que tranquilizó su alma ante la pérdida de Sirius, en ese beso que lo fue todo pudo comprender que nunca amaría a nadie como amaba a Tonks, sin importar cuanto negara aquello.

Y se odió por eso, se odió por amarla y desearla tanto que algún día sería incapaz de huir de eso. Las lágrimas se filtraron en medio del beso, las lágrimas de dolor, de anhelo, de sufrimiento y consuelo. Se abrazaron, se besaron y olvidaron el mundo entero.

Que difícil fue ese primer beso.

.

.

.

Teddy reía, Tonks estaba angustiada.

Ella miraba el lugar donde una bruma plateada desaparecía lentamente, estaba congelada de terror en su sitio pero Lupin ya se había puesto la chaqueta y alzado la varita para responder instantáneamente. Un flash plateado pasó por su lado despeinándola y enviando la respuesta al mensaje que había llegado minutos antes, Harry estaba en Hogwarts, la batalla comenzaba.

Ese día todo terminaría o empezaría un nuevo régimen.

—Remus —dijo angustiada apretando sus manos.

—Tengo que ir.

—No te voy a detener —Tonks sacudió la cabeza sintiendo como su corazón se hacía añicos ante sus propias palabras, pero no antepondría sus intereses al del resto del mundo. Como aurora que era Tonks sabía muy bien cómo debía actuar, lo que debía hacer.

Él le sonrió con una alegría que no llegaba a sus ojos. En ese momento podían sentir los dos al tiempo la angustia, la desesperación, el horrible vacío que se extendía entre sus sentimientos, y más que todo podían sentir como llegaba lentamente el horror que precede a una gran batalla. Incapaz de mirarla y afrontarla dio vuelta y cogió el retrato enmarcado sobre la mesita de noche, la primera foto de Teddy, un recuerdo que llevaría siempre. Lo sacó del marco y lo colocó dentro de su chaqueta, necesitaba algo para tener fuerzas.

Fue directo a la cuna donde su hijo jugaba y lo alzó aferrándolo a él, a ese pequeño milagro que Tonks le había dado producto de su amor. Finalmente había abierto los ojos y había aprendido a disfrutar en esos tiempos la poquita luz en su vida, aún se torturaba de vez en cuando con pensamientos funestos pero un beso de su mujer espantaba esos pensamientos y una sonrisa de Teddy lo volvía más joven y completo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó en la cuna, se volvió para ver a Tonks con lágrimas de angustia en los ojos pero con un temple digno de admirar. Esa era la mujer que había de amar hasta su muerte y más allá.

Tonks corrió hacia él y pasó los brazos por su cuerpo apretando los labios para callar su traicionero corazón. Tenía miedo, tenía un terrible miedo de que él no regresara, que se fuera y no volviera, que Teddy y ella se quedaran solos, pero era la guerra y no podía mantenerlo a su lado cuando había una razón para luchar. Iría con él si pudiera pero estaba Teddy y era tan pequeño…

Remus Lupin le acarició la mejilla suavemente con los dedos, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto placentero y cuando los labios de su amado le recorrieron el cuello y los labios ella asintió y las lágrimas desaparecieron. Eso era todo, no podía seguir haciéndole perder el tiempo. Cogió sus manos llenas de arañazos y cicatrices y la besó otorgándole una fiera sonrisa.

Que él peleara por los dos, ella cuidaría a Teddy y cuando terminara podrían gozar de su amor.

Lupin sonrió, se alejó de ella y fue hacia la puerta, puso la mano sobre el picaporte y dudó.

Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando le vio mirarla con intensidad y volver sobre sus pasos para alzarla en vilo, ella se aferró y cuando la dejó de nuevo sobre el suelo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el beso que dejó en su frente. Sus labios eran suaves como recordaba, pero también temblorosos y dejaron con ese simple gesto todo un anhelo y un agradecimiento. Ella no se movió, se dejó querer y sonrío ante los sentimientos que podía sentir.

Siempre creyeron que el primero, ese que se dieron después de la muerte de Sirius más llevados por el dolor que la pasión que lo reemplazo luego, fue lo más difícil en su relación. El primer paso que se tuvo que dar con la muerte de un ser amado, pero ahí estaban, a unos milímetros del otro, tan cerca y tan lejos y ninguno quería terminar con eso.

Ella cerró los ojos, y él se fue finalmente sin mirar atrás para no dudar ni un momento más, dejando la sombra de su recuerdo.

Los minutos se transformaron en una hora y Tonks no aguantó la angustia de su corazón. Cogió una capa, cogió la varita, hizo oídos sordos a las réplicas de su madre y al llanto de su hijo cuando le dio un beso de despedida y se alejó.

Sentía que debía estar con él hasta la muerte.

Y lo cumplió. Murió con el recuerdo de los labios de su esposo sobre su frente, el más difícil realmente porque fue el último.

.

* * *

Aquí llega mi otro aporte :3

Gracias por leer.

Bella.


End file.
